


Looking for a Heart of Stone

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: Republic Middle School for Bending Charactors, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone keeps their distance from the strong and powerful water bender at Republic Middle School of Bending Charactors. Her name is Korra, and she is the avatar. No one will talk to her and everyone fears they will be blasted to bits, but when equalistts attack the middle school, Korra will have to stand for ever the meanest and most rotten of the bullies in order to protect her school, few friends, and earn a respectful title that will hold her a spot with any group she wants to hang out with. One question remains, can Korra save all of the Republic Middle school of Bending Charactors? And if she can, will she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Another Korra bender book. My rule is, 1 comment per chapter, if it gets excessive, I'll higher it, but there is no point in writings what no one will read and enjoy.  
> Thx  
> -Snowy_twightlight-

Korra walked through the dim halls lonely. Ever since she had started attending Republic Middle School for Bending Charactors last week, Korra had no friends.

Her books seemed to weigh her down as she trudged through the classes. Korra turned to look around. Suddenly, the classrooms opened up and the halls filled with a buzz of noise. One smaller student was soaring through the halls. He bumped into her "Hey your that Avatar girl" he said with a smile and ran off. Standing up, Korra blushed feiriously towards class.

"Hello Students! Welcome back to my Fire Bending Class!" Mrs. Basce said. She smiled at me as I walked in the door. "Umm ma'am, I don't have a seat yet" Korra said shyly. "Oh of course" Mrs. Basce said. She wondered for a minute then replied "Take a seat between Mako and Dolly". Korra obeyed and slid her stuff down. The lesson began.

The day seemed to stretch on for an enternity. Finally, it was free time. Mako poked her on the shoulder "So your new here" he said. "Yeah" Korra said. "You seem like a pretty good fire bender" he remarked. "Yeah, well I'm the avatar" Korra said. He looked shocked. Soon, Free time was over.

The day continued, only 3 People her age had spoken to her. Mako, his brother Bolin, and a girl Named Asami. They hung out at lunch. Unfortunately, that didn't stop all the states. Other then her new friends, Korra was completely ignored, and completely avoided.

Finally, the bell rung, and the day was over. Korra ran outside and began to walk home with Asami and the brothers. Korra was greeted by Katara at home. Soon, she layed in bed after a cup of hot soup and some warm cookies. Today had been a long one. Tommorow would be even longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, and reply. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
